Louder Than Thunder
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Hikaru just wants to take the chance he missed during that thunder storm... Oneshot. Hikaru x Haruhi.


**Disclaimer: I own nada, especially when it comes to Ouran. Takes place in the manga. Hikaru x Haruhi. Written in Hikaru's POV.**

**Louder Than Thunder**

I wish I had done it. I wish I had told Haruhi the truth when I had that chance, that one moment in that old church during the thunderstorm. I wish that I had realized my own feelings and that Kaoru, my own twin, didn't have to show me the truth when it came to my own heart.

Now things were changing so very fast.

Kaoru and I were changing, inside and out, but that didn't stop the eternal bond we shared. I had my own room now, my own individuality. I had even dyed my hair darker so that we could be told apart now by more people than just Haruhi.

Haruhi…

She was the reason I wanted to change, to finally let her know who I was. Ever since she entered Kaoru's and my world, she had entered my heart. She was my first love and the first girl I had ever really wanted to love me.

I felt so uneasy whenever Milord was around her. He wasn't aware of his feelings for her, but any day he could realize them. Haruhi didn't seem aware of anyone when it came to matters of the heart concerning herself.

Kaoru had told me about how Haruhi had rejected him. To me, though, it sounded as if she hadn't actually understood what had occurred and had subconsciously rejected him. I don't think Haruhi was even aware of romantic feelings at all.

And if she ever was, I prayed to God that they would be directed toward me.

Thunder rumbled overhead, signaling the arrival of the storm that had surely sent Haruhi cowering into fear and hiding. Her one and only fear were thunderstorms. Out of the entire club, only Milord and I had ever comforted Haruhi during them.

The light rain had begun to cascade from the heavens, creating the beautiful music of Mother Nature, and I listened to the rain. My footsteps splashed lightly as I opened my umbrella and started to head toward Haruhi's apartment. I knew Ranka was at work and that she was home, alone, like usual.

I had started dropping by her apartment more frequently ever since Kaoru's rejection.

"Haruhi?" I called, knocking on the door.

After a few moments I heard a whimper and her call out, "It's open!"

I opened the door, stepping inside, and shutting it behind me. My gold eyes traveled around the room, searching for Haruhi. Thunder rumbled once more.

Haruhi let out a scream and lunged underneath the coffee table from beside the bookshelf, her hands clamped over her ears, her eyes clenched shut, and her body trembling. Lightning flashed across the window, and then the lights flickered off, sending us into darkness.

"Haruhi…" I got on my hands and knees, trying to coax the terrified girl. "Haruhi, it's okay… you don't have to be alone…"

Haruhi opened her large brown eyes, tears burning them, and my heart clenched at the sight, just like it had the first time I discovered her fear of thunderstorms. She looked so innocent, so scared, and it made me want to hold her for the rest of my life, protecting her from everything and anything.

Haruhi was strong, though. She didn't need my protection. I had come to terms with this the time she had been thrown into the ocean and nearly drowned.

But that didn't mean she didn't need my comfort.

"Haruhi…"

I breathed her name, my breath trembling, and I reached a hand out to Haruhi. My dampened dark locks clung to my skin, the smell of rain clinging to the air, and Haruhi began to reach out to me as well. My hand clasped around hers, and I pulled her out from underneath the table, pulling her against my chest and embracing her as tightly as I dared.

My heartbeat was louder than thunder as I held Haruhi close.

"Hikaru…"

Haruhi sighed my name, relaxing in my arms, and she didn't cringe or scream as thunder rumbled once more, the sound of the rain intensifying.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted it so badly, but I was terrified of her rejection. I didn't want to lose Haruhi because of my feelings.

If I told her and she rejected me, then I could lose Haruhi's friendship as well.

I didn't want to lose anything with Haruhi.

Besides Kaoru, she was the only person I truly loved. Sure, I cared about Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, and Milord too, but Kaoru and Haruhi were the only people who knew the real me. I didn't want to lose her.

It was bad enough I nearly lost Kaoru because of this…

"Hikaru… talk to me…"

Heat rose in my face the moment she spoke, shifting so that she was in my lap, and her fingers clutched my damp t-shirt.

"I've been… so worried. None of you guys seem to talk to me when you need help… I just want to help. I like seeing you smile… but I want to bear your troubles too…"

My throat was dry and I shook my head, "No… Haruhi, my problems are only for me to bear…"

Haruhi sighed and said, "I worry about you..."

She whimpered as lightning flashed and the thunder intensified.

What would it take for things to be quiet?

"Don't… don't worry about me." I breathed, closing my eyes, and resting my cheek on the crown of her head.

"I can't help it. I care about you, Hikaru."

How much though?

How much did Haruhi care about me?

Did she love me in any way?

I needed to know…

"Haruhi…"

My voice came out timid.

Scared.

"Yeah?"

"Do… do you… lo… lo… lo..."

I couldn't get the words out. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak my mind. Blushing heavily, I opened my eyes the moment I felt small hands cupping my face, and doe-like orbs were staring at me in question.

"Do I what, Hikaru?" Haruhi inquired, staring at me innocently.

I slammed my eyes shut, my emotions building up inside of me to the point I couldn't hold them anymore.

"Do you love me at all?!"

"Hikaru… of course I love you."

My eyes opened immediately. I stared down at Haruhi's pretty face, taken aback by the seriousness in her eyes.

"How?" I demanded to know.

I ached inside as I watched her eyebrows meet in confusion.

"What do you mean by how?"

I released a deep sigh.

This was harder than I intended it to be.

"Do you love me as a friend… or more?"

I couldn't hide the hope in my voice.

Haruhi bit her lip, contemplating my words. She finally cocked her head a little to the side, taking one of her hands, and resting it over mine. It was so warm, so tiny, yet one touch from it made me entirely weak to her.

"I… don't really understand what you're asking me. I love all of you guys. You're my friends. But how else could I love you?"

For the scholarship student and the bookworm, Haruhi was actually pretty slow, wasn't she?

Hesitantly, I touched her face, lightly brushing my fingertips across her cheek. They warmed slightly, and her brown eyes stared deeply into mine. Very slowly, I leaned down, timidly pressing my lips against hers.

Haruhi blinked but I was surprised to feel her kiss me back just as timidly. I ended the kiss, just staring down at her, praying she had gotten the hint. Haruhi's eyes closed partway before she leaned up, kissing me again and catching me completely off guard, but that didn't stop me from kissing back.

"Do you… love me like Dad loved Mom?" Haruhi finally whispered.

I couldn't lie to her.

"Y-Yes…"

Haruhi bit her lip and replied, "I… don't really understand love… but I would like for you to help me learn about it. I really do care about you, Hikaru, and I do like you a lot."

I stared down at her, surprised by her words.

She didn't love me… not yet.

She wanted me to show her and give her time to fall in love with me.

I couldn't hope for anything else.

"I'll help you, Haruhi… so does this mean you want to be with me?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned closer, "Yeah, Hikaru, I want to be with you…"

I kissed the crown of her head, rocking her gently in my arms, and closing my eyes.

Haruhi was finally mine…

**The End**

**A/N: Mwhahahaha, more Haruhi fluff. I'm now on a roll, so I'm considering doing a oneshot for each of the Host Club members (excluding Hunny). Hope you enjoyed this one. Not as intense as my Tamaki x Haruhi one, but this one had a more innocent feel to it. Please review!**

**Musical Inspiration: Louder Than Thunder/Listen to the Rain – The Devil Wears Prada/Evanescence**


End file.
